


Letters to Home

by TheLazyBam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Fluff with just enough Angst, Friends to Lovers, Princess Emma Swan, Regina hates kissing babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyBam/pseuds/TheLazyBam
Summary: Spoiled Princess Emma lives in the capital while Regina, a really busy sorceress-in-training, lives in a remote tower in the Northern Mountains.Princess Emma deals with being a princess, her suitors, and getting engaged while Regina deals with her overbearing mother and a spoiled, demanding princess.These are the letters they send home.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Third Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of light and dark [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728640) by [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon). 



> Hi!  
> Bam here.
> 
> This work is inspired by the awesome Sunofthemoon. See link above for her art ^__^
> 
> I'd also like to thank [Rebellion_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear) for being an awesome person and always taking the time out of her busy schedule to indulge me and read and review my work. Also, she has a beautiful kitty named Possum, the love of my life.
> 
> This is a series of firsts: the first time I'm joining Swan Queen Supernova and also the first time I'm writing an epistolary story so I'm a bit excited and apprehensive.
> 
> The letters are separated by chapters with the date in the chapter title, so some of the chapters will be short and some will be long, depending on the time and effort of the letter writer.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy?

**Third Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dear Regina,

I told you it was a bad idea to plant that apple tree in the small garden beneath my balcony. Did I not tell you that I am no good at taking care of living things? Well, the little thing almost died and I had to call on the Royal Gardener to rescue it.

It’s still fragile and is now surrounded by sticks and ropes to support it. But you will be glad to know that it is doing somewhat better now. The gardeners have given me some advice on how to care for it and I’ll do my best.

I still think it’s a bad idea, but since this is _your_ apple tree, I will do my very best to personally care for it. (Did I ever tell you about the rose bushes Mom decided I could be entrusted with? Yes, they are also no longer in the small garden for a reason.)

How are you?

I’m so looking forward to hearing from you. The last few months have been dreadfully boring. It’s all tutors and policies and politics and sitting properly. You would have loved it!

Oh but I did do a tour on the southern provinces. Mom had a school and a hospital constructed in each province, but she wasn’t feeling well enough to travel and Dad was on a trip overseas, so it was up to me to do the ribbon cutting and the kissing-babies-on-foreheads, shaking hands with common folks and breaking bread with the governors. You know, all the usual positively delightful things that would have your eyes rolling all the way to the back of your head. I wish you were there. It would have been entertaining to watch you try not to react.

What is your problem with kissing babies on foreheads, by the way? I never got to ask.

But then, all good things must come to an end. I had to go home and it’s back to books and sitting properly.

The ladies in court insist I should take my etiquette education seriously, for how else am I to find a prince worthy of me? As if I didn’t know that even if I slouched and pulled faces all the time, there would still be princes lined up at the door, waiting for my hand in marriage… and not because I am desirable. No, they would line up for my title and my land and my riches.

Speaking of riches, a wealthy merchant came by this morning and gifted me a fine stallion. Regina, you would love him—the stallion, not the merchant. He is handsome. His mane is all curly and dark and shiny and his bearing is proud. I hope you’ll come back soon so I could watch you ride horses again. I haven’t yet decided on a name. And that’s also partly why I’m writing you. Can you give me some name suggestions?

I don’t know how long this letter will take to reach you, but in the meantime, I shall call the stallion “Nob.” This way you will be forced to write back to me with all haste to replace that dreadful name.

I miss you, Regina.

Currently Not Kissing Babies on Foreheads,

Emma.


	2. Fifth Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Fifth Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Ms. Swan,

I do not appreciate being coerced into writing to you by naming a magnificent stallion something as idiotic and profane as “Nob.”

Name it “Rocinante.”

R

P.S.

You don’t need to feed the raven. It can fend for itself. But when you reply, tell it to send the letter to its mistress.

P.P.S

I’m fine. Busy, as always. I’ll write a longer, more detailed letter when I find the time.


	3. Fifteenth Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Fifteenth Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dear Regina,

I have a bit of time so this is going to be a rather long one.

This raven is quite fascinating. But did you really teach it to peck at my hand if I don’t reply immediately? Mom is already wondering why I keep showing up with tiny bruises dotting my knuckles. I tried hiding it by wearing a glove, but gloves are uncomfortable and hot and why do women even wear them?

I’m still waiting for that longer letter you promised but the shorter ones you send are fine, I suppose. Although, if I’m going to be honest, I’d rather you were here. I know you don’t like being here, surrounded by all the colors and festivities and ladies in waiting. I know you adore your little laboratory with your glass vials and magic potions and incantations. I wish I was as passionate with things as you are with your studies.

I had my first solo court today. Mom and Dad had to visit an allied kingdom and so I was left to receive the people’s concerns. It was rather boring but for a few cases. Some people just want someone else to solve their petty squabbles.

However, there was one case that really struck me. There is this old lady who lived with her friend for the longest time. They were both widowed and their children had left them. So, they decided they had better chances if they lived and worked together. They joined their lots and land and removed the fences. Eventually, they were able to expand the lot and the farm, buy more animals and even hire more workers. But now her friend is dead, and her friend’s children are trying to take the entire land back.

I said I would take it into consideration. So, I stalled for time and asked them to come back the following week. But I don’t think they should have it. Not as long as she lives anyway. And she should be able to say who gets to have it when she dies. None of them tried to reach out when her friend was alive and they both had to struggle for some time before things took a turn for the better.

What do you think? I would so love to hear your opinion on the matter.

Also, don’t you think it’s sweet that the two friends lived together all their lives? I think it’s fantastic. So, come down from your high towers, suffer the colors and general festiveness of the Royal City and come live with me. I promise I will let you do your magic stuff in a dark and dingy basement. Then we’ll start circulating terrifying stories with the maids so no one will bother you. (I’m only half-kidding. This is starting to sound like a good idea in my head. You should also therefore consider it. You don’t even need to have your own chambers since you’re always sleeping in my bed when you stay over anyway. So, just imagine us doing that for a lifetime!)

Speaking of dark and dingy basements, how are your magic studies going?

Will I soon have the pleasure of knowing that I am in close confidence with the most powerful sorceress in all the realms? (I already know I am, but I want it to be officially known by everyone.)

I know I already told you this before, when we first met, but I still don’t understand why people are so afraid of magic. You’ve only ever given me the most fantastical, and quite frankly, useful things. This raven of yours, for example.

This letter should take months, maybe even years, to reach your high towers, but for this beautiful little bird. Now, I get the pleasure of reading your dismissive, curt, and cold replies in just a few short days. How fun!

By the way, the swans in the pond are back. There are a couple of black swans there too and they reminded me of you and your love of blacks and grays. I should send you something pink and white. Will you forget we were ever friends if I do so? Will you renounce our friendship if I send you a happy little white puppy? Something tiny and loud and white. I’ll dress it up with pink and yellow ribbons, too, with a cute little bell on its collar so that it’s always tinkling and full of fun and joy.

You will love him or her, Regina. And you will hate me all the more for it. Haha!

On a more serious note, Mom summoned me to her study before they left. I found myself surrounded by advisors—ancient men and women who peered at me, as if criticizing my very soul. They told me I am coming of marrying age and would soon be receiving proposals.

Can you keep a secret?

Of course, you can. You hardly talk to anyone. Do people visit you in your tower? I should do that, I think. Oh and I’ll bring Rocinante with me. That should make you happy. I only ever want to make you happy. And that puppy. I’ll bring Rocinante and the puppy.

I digress.

I don’t want to get married, I think. I don’t think I’m ready for it, but Mom says I should do it as soon as possible. She says I should still consider my decision carefully, but that I should also decide soon.

Sometimes, I wish I were more like you. I know your conditions are hardly ideal, but at least you don’t have the pressure of knowing the fate of your kingdom relies entirely on who you will bed at night and carry children with for the rest of your life.

Everyone is excited and the palace is brimming with this energy, talking about all the handsome princes and their pages. But to me, it just feels like a convoluted meat market. I’m the prized cow but I also have the power to choose who I shall give myself to. It feels like a dead end.

I’m sure it’s not meant to sound that dreadful, but it certainly feels that way. And everyone’s excited about it.

Meanwhile, all I have in my head is when I’m going to receive a raven from my dear friend.

I should really visit you, with stallions and puppies and all. I miss you far too much, my friend.

Your Soon-to-be Queen,

Emma.


	4. Twentieth Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twentieth Day of the Second Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Ms. Swan,

I would discourage you from attempting that idiotic venture of yours with the stallion and the puppy. The roads are not safe, especially for a rich, spoiled brat like you. Have you ever actually ventured out on your own? Without at least a dozen royal guards, armed to the teeth?

I hope not.

I dread to think what would happen if the kingdom finds out that you were bruised by a sapling you happened to ride right into. How are your riding lessons, by the way? Have you continued with them? Or are you now doing that dreadful side-saddle business all the royals think is good, for some reason?

I tried it a quite a few months back and as I suspected, it is hardly ideal or practical.

My lessons are going well. And really, that’s all you need to know.

You would also be pleased to know that mother is just as dreadful as when you first met her all those years ago. She has now taken to cruelly punishing the help for any and all perceived slight against her. I have made more healing salve over the last few months than I have in my entire life. This angered Mother, of course, and I was punished so severely, but I’m just glad she hasn’t found the secret garden I made to grow the ingredients for the salve.

I haven’t ridden in such a long time. Mother insists that I focus on my studies. And while I would normally never complain about being given more lesson work, I would still like some time in the stables.

Especially because Daniel is there.

Oh I haven’t told you about him.

He’s a stable boy, sweet and kind. He is gentle with the animals and they love him all the more for it. He’s been the only one, apart from you, who has ever had the courage to talk to me like I’m a normal human being. Everyone in the estate fears me, mostly because they fear mother too.

But he says he enjoys my company. We have been spending quite some time together, especially after I finish my evening studies and mother retreats to her chambers.

Regarding kissing babies, I certainly have no problem with it. My main point of concern is that you do it without proper precaution. Not to judge the common folks, but they are hardly the paragon of cleanliness. You know how sickly you are, especially after travelling for an extended time. Tell me the truth. Did you or did you not get sick on your way back to the Royal City? I would gladly wear pink for an entire year if you didn’t.

Regarding the old woman, I agree with your decision to let her keep it. I think it is only fair that she gets to decide who gets to inherit the farm when she’s gone too. As you said, none of them worked for it, save for the two women and, eventually, the help. And since they never worked for it, they would never understand its true value and would never care for it as much as the women did.

Regarding living together, no. It took me years to get used to you thrashing about when you sleep. I always wake up with half your body on top of me. It is hardly ideal. And you snore. The only reason I don’t ask for my own chambers is because I don’t see the need for it since I never stay over for longer than a night.

Regarding magic, people are afraid of what they don’t understand. And that’s the long and short of it.

Regarding marriage, I understand the politics behind it, as I can tell you do, as well. I would like to offer some tawdry advice like “Follow your heart” or some such nonsense. However, we both know that you do not have the privilege to do as your heart desires. The kingdom relies on these marriages, as much as it pains me to admit this.

I do trust that you will make the right decision. You like to think you’re some airhead blonde, and sometimes you are. But your heart is always in the right place.

And even if you don’t make the right decision, know that you will always have my support, in whatever capacity I can give it. You are my queen, for good or ill. With ill being the most likely.

I will try and find time to visit you in the spring, so long as you promise I shall not be treated with ladies-in-waiting and puppies or kittens or be made to ride in that horrible yellow carriage you love so much.

How is Rocinante and _our_ apple tree? It should take a few more years before it is fully mature, but I hope you are treating it with love and care.

And yes, that raven will keep on insisting you write to me. Your letters are my only constant source of joy, you know this.

Be well.

R


	5. First Day of the Third Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**First Day of the Third Month of Fall, Year Eighteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dear Regina,

Mom saw one of your letters and asked who Ms. Swan is. I had to explain to her the story of the swans and why you keep calling me so. I think she is not very comfortable at the thought of us having such constant correspondences, but it matters little, I think. So long as I do my duties as the princess, they shouldn’t have a problem with whom I write letters to.

My riding lessons are going as well as they can. I agree with your thoughts on the side-saddle. Whoever invented them and decided they should be how women rode horses do not care for women at all. I would even venture to say they hadn’t had any acquaintance with women in general, much less any familiarity with parts below the waist and how they function.

I see you did not ask me about my sword lessons. They are going far better than anything. It has certainly helped with my constitution, I think. I don’t get sick as often anymore. But the spring fevers are still there. It’s perhaps something I just need to learn to live with.

Remember when you told me about how you felt when you first produced a proper fireball on your hand? I think it’s exactly how I felt when they told me I can now use a proper sword, and not the wooden practice swords. They are just as heavy but there’s something about holding something powerful: a double-edged sword with the ability to help or to kill. It is exhilarating. Every morning, I do my drills with it and the excitement never goes away… it’s almost terrifying, to be honest.

Without ego, I can tell you I fight better than most boys my age. This makes Dad happy but it bothers Mom that I should be so… brash and boyish. She says it isn’t so appealing and not at all befitting of someone of my station. But Dad thinks it’s rather a good idea that I am able to protect myself.

Ah, I should tell you about the case of the old woman. I did as you suggested and while the children were not happy with it, Mom and Dad said I did the right thing.

Also, the suitors have started coming, one by one. They stay and eat our food and treat our servants horribly. You call me a spoiled brat, and deservedly so. But I dread to think what you will call these overgrown sacks of fluff. They are pompous, proud, rowdy, and care very little for the lives of those whom they think are less than them. They are vain, even more so than most of the ladies in court.

If it were up to me, I would not have them in my court or in my palace, much less my bed.

They follow me around all day, impeding my duties. I was visiting an orphanage, but these princes had such stringent security measures, they have to have guards and pages and servants-in-waiting with them everywhere they go. They had the gall to mutter amongst themselves how cramped the hallways were. Well, they weren’t built to hold an entire company of guards. They were for little children!

I’m the princess and within the Royal City, I only ever need one guard and one lady-in-waiting. It’s simply absurd and it boils my blood just thinking about it.

While I grieve the state of my impending marriage to whoever, please regale me with stories of this Daniel. Do you like him? Is he going to court you?

Now that I think about it, it feels funny, the idea of anyone courting you. With your stubborn streak and independent mind, I think it would take a strong-willed, even more stubborn suitor to deserve your hand in marriage. But I would be glad to witness it and share your joy, whenever that day comes.

Send my love to your mother. (Please don’t.)

Oh, by the way, I am sending you Rocinante for your birthday! I know you don’t like surprises so I’m telling you in advance and I shall be horribly offended if you decline my gift and send him back. I’m sorry I can’t make the journey up to your tower. You really should live somewhere more accessible. Please reconsider my proposal and come live with me. I promise to only have a quarter of my body on top of you. I can’t do much about the snoring, however.

I miss you terribly.

The Guest of Honor at Your Wedding,

Emma


	6. Twelfth Day of the Second Month of Summer, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twelfth Day of the Second Month of Summer, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dear Regina,

It has been months since you last wrote to me. My only source of comfort is that the raven still returns, empty-handed, yes, but it returns, still pecking me on the hand, which I assume means that you are receiving my letters and are only too busy to reply.

How are you?

I worry, you know. I know I don’t seem like it, but I do. And when you go quiet for months at a time, with me not knowing what is happening up in your towers in the mountains, I tend to think of the worst.

But perhaps, I should think that you are just too busy with Daniel. Have you two kissed? Has he expressed his desire to court you, at least? I think I should have asked that before the kiss but I am much too lazy to rewrite this letter.

I crave for even a sentence from you, my friend.

The suitors have, if it is at all possible, become rowdier and much more intolerable. Mom says I am being biased and that I should give them a chance. Without my permission, they are now holding mini tournaments to see who should have the honor of being my escort for my birthday.

So, just to shut the whole affair down, I challenged their current champion to a trial by sword. If I win, the tournaments must stop and I shall not suffer any more entreaties to be my escort for my birthday.

If their current champion wins, they will be free to do as they wish, including deciding who should escort me.

I won, of course. I did tell you the sword lessons are going well, did I not? I was not exaggerating.

I gave them two more chances, all with real swords. I barely broke a sweat.

So, they stopped the games and the requests. They’re still loitering about on the court. Great parasites, every last one of them. They are all pestering my maids for any gossip about who I am considering as my escort and the poor women have nothing to say because they know nothing.

But if I am being honest, I would much rather it was you.

Do you remember the last time you came to visit? It was appallingly short, but we had time, at least, to ride around the countryside. You were also the only one with patience enough to teach me how to waltz. See, this is why you should come to my birthday and be my escort instead. I am not comfortable dancing with anyone else but you. Besides, you don’t step on my toes or seem angry when I step on yours.

But Mom insists I should choose from among them and try to at least make friends.

None of them deserve my friendship. None of them deserve that honor. They have not even asked what my thoughts are on anything other than what color I should like to see them wear. It should please you then to know that they have all started wearing the brightest of purples and yellows and oranges. It brings me joy to think how much you will hate it when you see them strutting around in their loud jackets of irritating colors. I can imagine that almost imperceptible pout you do when something displeases you. It highlights the tiny scar just above your lips.

You’ve never told me the story behind that scar, by the way.

A suitor came by just now and insisted that he should say good night. He is wearing white and purple. I see now why you love your blacks and grays so much. It is much easier on the eyes.

Then again, I would venture to say that perhaps anything is easier on the eyes if you wear them. You could make a potato sack seem fashionable and beautiful.

I guess this is all to say that I really do miss your company terribly and would very much like to see you again.

If I don’t hear from you in the coming weeks, I am bringing with me an entire company of arrogant brats all wearing the loudest of colors to come brighten your cold, high towers. It will be most amusing, I think.

Send my love to Rocinante. I know you are treating him well.

Your Finest Dance Partner,

Emma.


	7. First Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**First Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Ms. Swan,

If you dare come anywhere close to my estate with your merry band of suitors, I will, with impunity, maim each and every one of them. It would indeed brighten my day to do so.

I apologize for not writing back.

Mother has intercepted your letters over the past few months. I only found out by accident. She confessed to burning them, saying that you have become a negative influence on me and that I should never see you nor correspond with you ever again. She has put up barriers to prevent me from sending out any letters.

As for Daniel, he is gone. He left suddenly.

Before he went, we were planning on going to the hills for lunch and an afternoon to ourselves. But he was gone when I came by to see him.

Mother says he asked for permission to go home and marry his childhood sweetheart. But he has none. He has neither family nor a home to go back to. He told me as much.

I fear the worst has happened to him. To be honest, I hope he is dead. Mother can inflict far worse when one is alive. Death is always going to be the kinder punishment.

I have never known this much pain, Emma. None of Mother’s punishments and years of torture will ever measure up to this. It is all-consuming. But it has made me more powerful than Mother suspects. Enough that I can now bypass her flimsy wards. She keeps her hold on me and I know that only fear drives her now.

Everyone in this estate has betrayed me. They are all reporting my movements to my mother. There is none here I can trust, save perhaps only Rocinante. I should spare him my affections though, as Mother seems intent on destroying anything that I cling to with affection.

All my love should only be for her.

All anyone’s love should only be for her. And if she cannot have their love, then she will have their fear.

I cannot promise more letters in the near future but this raven will deliver yours to me, I have made sure of that.

What I can promise however is that I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world or all the powers within it. You are the only spark of light and hope in my dark world and I should be cursed if I miss this most important occasion. I will be there.

I will see you soon.

R


	8. Twenty-Third Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty-Third Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

_A letter from Lady Laura, Duchess of the Western Hills to her unnamed sister. They had both been invited to Princess Emma’s birthday but only Lady Laura was fit enough to travel._

Dearest Sister,

I hope this letter finds you well.

When we last saw each other, you were pale and weak. I hope the healers are right and the fresh sea breeze of the countryside has made you better. I look forward to coming home and telling you my stories in person.

More importantly, I did promise to write to you about Princess Emma’s ball. And I should do so while it is still fresh in my memory.

My dearest sister, it is one I shall never forget, not just because of how beautiful and bright and colorful everything was. Food and wine were overflowing, and all the guests were in their best attire. Even the common folk had their fill as all throughout the Royal City there were festivities and feasts, sponsored by the royal family. No one slept hungry or sober that night.

I really wish you had been there.

But truly, the most startling thing of the evening was Princess Emma and her escort.

I should explain.

In the weeks before the ball, there were games and tournaments held at the castle grounds by Princess Emma’s suitors. Their purpose, as far as anyone knew, was to determine who should escort the princess since she doesn’t seem too keen on choosing anyone. I suppose they thought they should choose amongst themselves.

Her highness did not attend these games. I suspect she did not approve of them. Rumors were that the princess did not like any of her suitors and that she was always in her study or in the library or busy with her duties.

The games became increasingly rowdier and more violent as the ball neared. But none of them were chosen. In fact, the ladies in court say that Princess Emma did not meet with any of them at all. And then one day, the tournaments stopped. Everyone I spoke to was rather mum on the subject as to why they ceased the games. They would only say that Princess Emma effectively shut it down.

And so we come to the night in question.

Tradition dictates that the princess shall walk down the marble stairs alone and that she will choose her escort among those waiting below. Normally, he would be chosen in advance and would stand at the foot of the stairs.

She would curtsy to him and he would bow before holding out his hand and they will have the first dance of the evening.

That night, however, her highness, heartbreakingly beautiful in her pure white gown, her blonde hair gently cascading in waves down her back and with a smile so serene, walked down the stairs and stopped at the landing. She did not curtsy but held out her hand to this curious creature dressed in an all-black formal attire, fashioned for a man but trimmed and fitted to still produce feminine curves. She was handsome, with plump red lips and eyes dark and mysterious. The King and Queen did not mind although you could sense some discomfort from them.

Princess Emma held out her hand and the woman curtsied low.

And sister, they danced all night. Princess Emma stayed by the woman’s side throughout the festivities. They seemed closer than friends, closer even than sisters. If I didn’t know any better, I would say they looked like lovers. They acted as a couple too, with her highness always holding on to the other woman’s arm or vice versa. They would not suffer being parted for the entire night.

One would think that in the moments they were dancing together, the world simply melted away and it was just the two of them dancing to an orchestra only they could hear.

And I had never seen a happier princess than Princess Emma. You know how we often see her with a ready smile for anyone? This was different. Her smile was different. She didn’t look like she was keeping up appearances and she could hardly keep herself from smiling all evening.

You should have been there. I am now thinking of wearing trousers! Can you believe it? Me? In trousers! The woman looked so comfortable wearing them, and she moved freely, gracefully too. I didn’t think one could look so feminine and still so beautiful while wearing clothes clearly designed for a man. And yet that evening, she was far more desirable, far more handsome than any of Princess Emma’s suitors.

Some of the servants say she is Princess Emma’s closest friend, but they hardly see each other because she resides in the North. She is definitely not royalty. You should have seen the nobilities from the North eyeing the woman with disdain and fear.

There was growing unease amongst the suitors, of course, and they felt slighted over her highness not picking any of them or even giving them a chance to dance with her. The woman would back off whenever a suitor would approach but Princess Emma would simply pull the woman back and they would be dancing again.

I don’t see why she should feel pressured to dance with them. It is her birthday, after all. Shouldn’t she dance with whomever she wants to?

Besides, the mysterious woman seemed like a wonderful dance partner. I would have asked for a dance from her if Princess Emma didn’t look like she was about to murder anyone who would dare come close to her friend or bother them in their dancing.

I know it all seems so fantastical, but none of my words will ever bring justice to how beautiful and strange the night was.

I came back to the inn I was staying at that evening with a deep and pervading sense that I had just witnessed something so beautiful, so rare, one that I shall never experience, and one that I should only be so lucky to ever witness again. I feel my heart breaking over this thought and yet I also feel fulfilled in some way.

As I said, it is all too strange.

I look forward to coming home and seeing your bright face again. Please be well.

I shall see you soon.

Love,

Your sister Laura.


	9. Twenty-Second Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty-Second Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dear Regina,

I know that by the time you find this letter, you are already home.

I was glad to see you and Rocinante getting along so well. He looked even more handsome than when he did when I gave him to you.

Thank you for making this the best night of my life. I’m sad you couldn’t stay the night but you promised to be here and so you were.

Everyone gave me something of value as a gift. But you gave me something priceless.

You also promised to send a raven as soon as you are home and I will hold you to that, Oathkeeper.

I predict it will be rather chaotic here over the coming weeks, but I shall send you a letter as often as I can.

Your Friend Who is Most Likely Going to be in Trouble for the Rest of her Life,

Emma.

P.S

It’s all going to be worth it.


	10. Twenty-Second Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty-Second Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Nineteen of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Ms. Swan,

I am home.

Mother is calling for me and I suspect I know why.

I cannot promise to send any more letters in the near future, but I will try my very best.

Oathkeeper

P.S.

I feel I haven’t said it enough, but you are radiant and beautiful and whomever you choose to marry will be a blessed man, indeed. And whenever your wedding will be, I will be there as well.


	11. Sixth Day of the First Month of Winter, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Sixth Day of the First Month of Winter, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Oathkeeper,

We are keeping that name then? I like it. It certainly suits you.

I hope you are well.

The last couple of months have been chaotic, as I suspected they would be.

The children who dare call themselves princes have done nothing but complain to their parents about the mean princess who will neither give them the time of day nor even so much as glance at them. They dress even more pompously now, baring their arms and their chests as if that should make them a tad bit more desirable.

I have danced with the most handsome creature ever to exist and now every last one of these arrogant brats pale in comparison. Or at least that’s what I keep telling my maids. The same ones that I know my suitors have bribed.

Mom and Dad have received nothing but complaints and threats of dissolution of alliances should their darling children continue to be ignored.

I’m afraid I don’t have much time. Very soon, my parents and their advisors will grow impatient and choose a husband for me. I don’t know how much longer I can prolong my freedom. Although to be honest, I have never really felt free. I know I have to marry one of them some day. Either I choose, or my parents will choose for me.

But my heart is with none of them and so regardless of the outcome, I shall not be any happier or less desolate.

On a rather more serious note, Mom and Dad are growing ever more concerned about the movements in the North. There are rumors of an army amassing from where you are. Tell me this isn’t the work of your mother.

You have told me, once, some time ago, that your mother desires power more than anything. With this threat, and the looming concern that alliances with us will be broken, my marriage will be accelerated, if only to keep the allies happy.

You promised to be there at my wedding, Oathkeeper.

I hope you are safe. I miss you more every day.

A Soon-to-be-Mrs-Arrogant-Brat,

Emma.


	12. First Day of the Second Month of Winter, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**First Day of the Second Month of Winter, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Oathkeeper,

Happy Birthday!

I did not forget!

I wish you all the love in the world. I hope you are well and know that you are sorely missed.

The One Who Remembers Your Birthday,

Emma.


	13. Seventh Day of the Second Month of Summer, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Seventh Day of the Second Month of Summer, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Oathkeeper,

It has been almost a year since I last saw you, since the last letter you sent me.

I wish I could say that all is well.

My engagement to Prince Killian has been announced all throughout the kingdom. I believe you’ve met him. He’s the one with a hook for a hand and who smelled like he bathes in rum. The wedding has been set for two months from now.

But that’s not really why I’m writing. My engagement pales in importance to what is happening in the North.

I saw the reports from the returning soldiers. I saw the look of horror in their eyes.

“None were spared,” the reports indicated. Men, women, and children, defenseless, in tiny villages, surrounding your estate have been murdered by an army. They say these armies were heartless and strange, unrelenting in their pursuit. The survivors claim that it was you who led these attacks. I do not believe them.

But I can’t stop people from once again judging you merely because you can wield magic. Regina, I would be branded as a traitor for telling you this but several kingdoms are already summoning an army to march against you, labelling you as a monster that must be stopped at all costs.

I’m afraid that despite the power and influence my parents and this kingdom wield, we cannot protect you from an attack on all sides. My parents will always put our people first and I’m afraid they will let these armies in.

I have always believed in you, Regina. And I always will.

I know how hard your life has been. I know the constant torment you go through with your mother even though you keep downplaying it. I know it hasn’t been easy and this world has made you cold. But you’ve always come through for me no matter how difficult your situation is.

Remember when you travelled all the way here to visit me when I was sick? I saw the lashes on your back and you dismissed it. I remember that was only weeks after you stole your mother’s magic carriage to bring me some of the first blooms of daisies. You told me I should see them but that you knew I could never leave the castle, so you risked your mother’s wrath to personally deliver them to me.

And when I asked you, weeks later, if the lashes on your back were the consequences of what you’d done, you smiled and said it was all worth it while handing over a salve for my fever. Something you could have used on yourself but didn’t. Because you saved it for me.

Because you know I always get sick at the beginning of spring.

I didn’t see you for a few months after. Did you get punished for that, as well?

I don’t even know what this letter is leading to, or if it even makes sense anymore. All I know is that I’m worried and I keep having nightmares of you in chains, crying.

They are calling you the Evil Queen.

But you are, and always will be, my Oathkeeper. And once, a long time ago, during simpler times when our biggest problem was how you would explain why you slept over at the royal palace again, in the dark of the night, you promised you would always be by my side. You also promised I will be your Queen, for good or ill, and I have that in writing.

So, I’m choosing to trust you. To ignore what overwhelming evidence and witnesses say, because you have never broken a promise even when the world continues to betray you.

Be safe, Oathkeeper. I miss you terribly.

With all my love,

Emma.


	14. Twentieth Day of the Third Month of Summer, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twentieth Day of the Third Month of Summer, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Oathkeeper,

I am attaching my wedding invitation. I know you won’t reply. I wish you would. My wedding is in a month and they have picked out my dress. I’ve been mostly a passive party to the wedding preparations.

Despite protests from my parents, my would-be husband, and my would-be in-laws, I am keeping my right hand side at the wedding reception empty, in your honor.

No matter how they label you and no matter the outcome of the worsening battle in the North, you are always my friend, and you will always find a seat of honor beside me.

When you are done with your campaign, or when you are tired and in need of a break, you know where my balcony is. You will always find refuge there.

Be safe, Oathkeeper. I miss you every day.

The One Who Waits for You at Her Balcony,

Emma.


	15. Fifteenth Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Fifteenth Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Oathkeeper,

The wedding is a week from now.

The raven still pecks at my hand but I no longer know what to write. I have been sick with worry but there’s hardly anything I can do. I tried to escape the castle several times over the last month. I wanted so very badly to see you. I got so far as to the foot of your mountain, but I was caught and sent back immediately.

You would be proud to know that I gave the guards a good bit of thrashing before they were finally able to overpower me and have me locked inside my own chambers. Dad stationed guards on all exits. 

I have no desire to eat or sleep or do anything. Suffice to say, the wedding dress they bought a month back no longer fits me. I don’t care. I never have.

Only your raven is my constant companion now, and it does nothing but hunt or pester me to write to you.

But what else should I write about?

Should I tell you what they whisper in secret when they think I’m not listening? They say you’ve bewitched me, and perhaps you have. But in truth, I would have been a willing participant to it. I would have given you all that I have, body and soul, for you to bewitch to your heart’s content, ~~if that means I get to keep you safe~~ if that means I get to keep you.

Should I tell you the plans they have for me? That on the night of my wedding, my husband shall whisk me away onboard his ship to an island of his choosing and there he will lay with me till I am pregnant and only then will I come back to the palace. I’m sure he phrased it somewhat more beautifully. Everyone was practically swooning when he was done. But the intent is all the same and that was all I heard.

Should I tell you about the time I begged for my parents to allow me to walk into the Enchanted Forest, surrounded by a dozen armed guards? I walked until the tree canopy is thick enough that very little light passes through it. There I found the clearing with the pond and the swans.

Do you remember? That was where I first met you. You came out of nowhere with your dark cloak and silent feet, I was so scared I started trying to hit you with a stick. But for all my thrashing, I never even hit you. And you said… Do you remember what you said?

You said that I was fiercely flapping my wings about trying to protect my territory, like a swan. You said the name fits. You called me beautiful. No one had ever called me beautiful. No, that’s not right. Everyone called me beautiful, and all other derivative words. No one has ever made me believe it though, until you said it.

You also said I could do with some sword training.

They are there still, the swans with their little ones, swimming in peace. I sat at the edge of the pond and watched them for what seemed like hours until one of the guards had to remind me that the sun is beginning to set. We reached the edge of the forest in time for supper.

Mom was mad. Dad was very calmly berating my guards. My future husband was there, and I could tell he was none too pleased. It didn’t matter. They would all get what they want in the end anyway. But not me.

Fear of you has spread throughout the lands. Your name is what they whisper when their children misbehave. It angers me but I could hardly blame them. They call you the Evil Queen, a child of darkness.

For all the darkness you hold in you, why do you always seem to be my guiding light?

For one who is supposed to live in the light, why are my thoughts always with you, in your cold, dark, high towers, up in the mountains? My heart feels heavy and dark when you are away, or I don’t hear from you. But when I am by your side, the darkness lifts from my soul and I am once again a creature of light.

Honestly, Regina, I don’t care what your intentions are. Only I care that you’re alive, and that you’re coming back ~~to see me on my wedding day~~.

I am sending this, I suppose, only to ease my mind. I know you will not reply. I don’t even know if you’ve read any of my letters.

I don’t know where you are.

I don’t know how, but please, come back to me.

I love you, Regina. And I would very much prefer to say these words in person.

So, come back, please.

Yours,

Emma.


	16. Twenty First Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty First Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Oathkeeper,

My wedding is tomorrow.

I’ll see you there. I'll be the one waiting down the aisle.

The One in White,

Emma.


	17. Twenty Fourth Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty Fourth Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dearest Sister,

You certainly have a knack for getting sick and missing out on all the best stories.

Before I left, did I hear you say that you have attended one too many royal weddings? And that if you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all? Normally, I would agree with you. But this time, you have never been more wrong.

And you will regret ever uttering those words.

I should like to start by saying that the wedding between Princess Emma and Prince Killian is somewhat darkened by the ongoing battles in the North. There’s a stark contrast to the festive air in the castle grounds and the groaning and whimpering of wounded and dying soldiers in the barracks.

I should know because unfortunately the inns and taverns were mostly filled by time I arrived, so the one I was able to find was near the army hospital. It wasn’t the most pleasant area to stay in.

Even as more food and oddities and entertainment came in, so did the wounded soldiers. As the wedding date neared, the castle grounds came alive with the most festive of decorations. If I thought Princess Emma’s ball was grand, that paled in comparison to her wedding.

Every inch of the castle grounds and gardens was lit with jars filled with fireflies. Tiny candles floated on the fountains and ponds. The hall was bright and festooned with shades of blue, white, silver and gold, an amalgam of the colors on the coat of arms of both families.

Everyone was asked to dress in whatever color they so wish, except white and blue. White, of course, is reserved for Princess Emma, and the blue for Prince Killian.

I could go on and on about how beautiful everything was, but I’d like to move on. Suffice it to say that my eyes could not get enough of the sights around me and everyone came out dressed in the very latest kingdom fashion.

(I should like to add here, that while all the women still dressed in gowns, the men’s attires were markedly more sculpted, more fitted, more like that of the strange woman’s attire at Princess Emma’s ball. Regrettably, they also still came in gawdy, bright colors.)

So, the procession of the guests of honor happened, and there was really nothing remarkable about it. They’re all the same people anyway. A duke and duchess here. Some lords and ladies over there. An attaché of some renown. Queens and Kings of some such kingdoms. You know this by now. I shouldn’t need to explain any further.

Once everyone was seated, a hush fell upon the great hall. Soft chords, like the fluttering of angel wings, ebbed and flowed and the doors opened and there she was: Princess Emma in layers of pristine, white lace and silk. She was thinner, her face gaunt, yet still as beautiful as ever. Her green eyes were wide and yet no amount of make-up could conceal how tired they looked. In stark contrast to her ball, Princess Emma did not look at all excited to be there.

In fact, if anything, she looked like she was mourning.

Time seemed to slow down, and no amount of bright colors and soft, festive music could erase the suddenly oppressive atmosphere inside the great hall. It’s as if the very air around us was joining Princess Emma in her grief.

Eventually, she reached the end of her slow, tortuous journey down the aisle and stood beside Prince Killian who smiled his widest. The music died down and the priest droned on and lectured for a bit, but I imagine you wouldn’t want to read about that either.

So came the vows and it was just the same boring repetition of words, promises of fealty and love and charity and patience, all vague concepts until one finds oneself in need of it and discovers there was none there to begin with. (I may still be a little bit bitter about your recent divorce. That man should rot in hell.)

And then it was Princess Emma’s turn. When she was about to repeat the wedding vows, she turned to look at the castle doors, almost as if she were saying farewell to whatever entity stood there that only she could see. Then she turned to look at Prince Killian and she opened her mouth and the castle doors exploded.

There was great panic and immediately the guards swarmed around the royal couple. It took a little while for the dust to settle and when it did, the strange woman stood at the door. She was breathing heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. Her raven hair was loose and wild, and she was wearing what looked like a riding habit: tailored jacket with a long skirt, silk shirt, and low-heeled boots, all in black and dirty from dust and debris.

“I promised,” was all the woman said before she collapsed. The next thing I saw was Princess Emma running to the woman’s side. Some of the guards tried to stop her but after a quick flurry of movements they were on their back, groaning and Princess Emma was running, unimpeded. I had never seen anyone move or run that fast… _in heels_.

And if she looked dead and tired minutes earlier, Princess Emma was definitely alive by the time she reached the other woman. One could see some color on her cheeks and unshed tears brimmed her eyes.

There was a commotion, a mixed plea for her highness to step away from the woman but she did not seem to hear them. Instead, she gathered the woman into her arms and checked for her pulse, before turning to the guards and the rest of us.

“She is my guest and under my protection, I dare anyone to come closer.”

After much confused pleading and shouting, a woman in full army uniform, a general from the looks of it, came running in with half a dozen men behind her. They were all about as out of breath as the woman was and they ordered everyone but the royal family and Prince Killian and his family out of the great hall.

The King and Queen demanded an explanation, but the woman—the general—promised all would be made clear but that the hall needed to be emptied first.

So, we were all ushered out and made to wait at the castle gardens, far enough from the great hall so that we couldn’t hear what was happening. Food and libations were served in the meantime. We all had our theories but, as I would learn much later, none of what was spread around that day came even close. What I learned from the others was that the general who came in, General Fa Mulan, is leading the fight in the North and that the woman who came in, the strange woman at Princess Emma’s birthday, is a sorceress and the one who started the battle in the North. So it’s all a bit confusing as to why Princess Emma was defending her, and why she would show herself at the Royal City. But everyone seemed to agree that this confirmed the rumors that a sorceress had cast a spell on the princess.

The next thing we knew, there was the sound of clashing of swords and a woman screaming “No!”

Then there was silence for a while before more armed guards were summoned inside.

After a few more minutes, Princess Emma came out and addressed all of us. I’m not sure if she even noticed she was holding a bloody sword. She said that she must regretfully announce that the wedding has been called off. She did not look at all like she was regretting anything.

If anything, all of us noticed how she was desperately trying hard to look somber and serious.

She added that we were free to stay and partake of the feast that has been prepared but that she herself cannot do so for the remainder of the evening as she has more important matters to attend to. Finally, she said that the King and Queen will be with them in a few minutes to explain everything.

Without waiting for any of us to respond, she hurriedly ran back to the hall and none of us saw her again for the rest of the evening or the following days after.

As promised, the King and Queen, both looking shaken and angry, came out with a decidedly more somber look than Princess Emma.

They announced that a conspiracy against the kingdom has been unearthed and that all parties involved have been caught. On a brighter note, the battle in the North has ceased and more announcements will be made regarding it over the next few days.

This, of course, left us with more questions than ever but we were asked to be patient and not to send out word in the meantime. So, we spent the rest of the evening eating our fill and slowly, one by one, we all went back to where we were staying.

True to their word, the Royal Family summoned all the court present during the wedding a couple of days later.

Are you sitting down? You should be. I beg you. Because what they described was so convoluted, I wouldn’t have thought anyone would dare anything of its magnitude.

So, are you sitting down now? I shall go ahead then.

First, they announced that Prince Killian and his family had been conspiring with Cora Mills, the sorceress in the Northern Mountains, to overthrow the King and Queen and take the kingdom for themselves.

It was Prince Killian’s armies that ravaged some of the northern villages and made it look like Sorceress Cora was amassing an army. Meanwhile, Sorceress Cora, disguised as her daughter led the merciless attack on the villages.

This caused fear and a bit of pressure on the Royal Family to send their army north. Seizing this opportunity, Prince Killian volunteered some of his own men to join the fight but they betrayed the Royal Army and attacked them in the night. In the confusion, the survivors thought that they were surrounded and sent messengers to ask for more soldiers.

On the coast, however, Prince Killian’s soldiers were waiting for more of the Royal Army to leave the capital and head north. They were to capture the city and hold the Royal Family hostage until they announced that Prince Killian was to be king

What they did not expect, what frankly none of us expected, was the sorceress Regina, Cora’s daughter, and I’m sure by now you’ve guessed it, the strange woman.

At the time of my writing, it isn’t clear yet as to what transpired in the Northern Mountains, but according to the report from General Mulan, just as the battle was turning for the worse, a loud explosion rocked the mountains.

According to the general, the fighting momentarily ceased and then Prince Killian’s men started choking and dying. Then they reported seeing Regina on a dark horse, hurrying down the mountain. Her eyes, they said, were fierce and glowing, her hands were lit with a strange sort of flame, bluish and silver.

She headed straight for the General’s camp and only then did they notice the unconscious body behind her, wrapped entirely in thick, heavy chains. She explained everything and showed them the letters between her mother and Prince Killian and his generals.

I have to reiterate, my dear sister, that the strange woman—Regina—single-handedly caused the death of about a thousand men up in the mountains, all of whom were Prince Killian’s soldiers. What the Royal Army could not do in months, Regina did in a few minutes, on horseback.

As soon as they had gathered all the evidence they needed, Regina urged them to hurry to the Royal City to stop the wedding. With her magic, what should have taken days only took hours as she enchanted the horses with unnatural speed and strength.

The general noted that by the time they reached the city gates though, Regina’s powers were waning. And she only had enough to boost her own horse past the castle gates and one last burst to open the castle doors.

Faced with this accusation, Prince Killian apparently tried to fight back, tried to harm Regina but Princess Emma fought him, and he was gravely wounded. He and his family are awaiting trial at the time of my writing.

His generals waiting on the coast were also caught and they too confessed, furthering the guilt of their prince.

As I said, it’s all too convoluted. I will explain further if I learn more but as of now, that is what everybody knows.

At this time, nobody has seen Princess Emma or Regina. The only news we have is that Regina still hasn’t awakened but that the healers are doing the best they can.

I can’t imagine what they can do as I suspect it isn’t something physical that ails Regina. She must have used up all of her powers just to reach Princess Emma in time to stop the wedding.

The neighboring kingdoms have also promised to dissolve their alliance with Prince Killian and to impose an embargo on his kingdom. However, the merciful King and Queen implored that they should at least soften the embargo so the people do not suffer for the crimes of their sovereign.

Did I not say you would regret missing this one? Haha!

In any case, I will be leaving a week from today and I should learn more by that time.

Any questions you might have, I hope to be able to answer upon my arrival.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Your dearest sister, Laura.


	18. Date Unknown

**Date Unknown**

Emma,

I am not sure how I’m ever going to get these letters out.

Mother has bound my powers and I’m afraid she is up to something. She has locked me in my chambers and refuses to let me out. I go for days without eating. She keeps trying to convince me that she’s doing this, whatever this is, for my sake.

I keep passing out. I no longer have a sense of time. I suspect these chains she’s bound me with are draining my powers. I can’t think properly. I don’t know how long it’s been since I last saw you.

My only comfort comes from knowing two things:

One, that she will never see your letters. The raven doesn’t deliver them here.

Two, that I see you in my dreams. I see you as I saw you last, radiant as ever. I see you laughing, hear it so vividly that it is almost painful when I wake up.

I am not sure what’s happening. You must be so worried.

I will try to get out.

Yours,

Regina.

**Date Unknown**

Emma,

Mother tells me that the Royal Army is coming for the North.

She says that the people accuse me of bewitching you and so they will come for me but that she has found a way to defend me.

She also tells me you are engaged and will be married in two months.

It’s confusing. I can’t make sense of anything. It feels like forever in my own chambers.

I don’t know if it’s been days or weeks or months. It feels like years have passed.

How is our apple tree?

I promised to be there at your wedding. But I don’t know what two months mean. I don’t know what day it is today. Mother refuses to tell me.

I will find a way out.

Yours,

Regina

**Date Unknown**

Emma,

I had a dream about you last night…or honestly, I can’t tell.

I dreamt about the first time I saw you.

We were children. Mother and I had come down from the mountains to gather herbs that can only be found in the Enchanted Forest.

You were playing in the pond by the clearing. I saw you marvel at the swans, watching them with intense and focused eyes. I don’t remember why, but I was drawn to you. I had never seen anyone so… fascinated with something so mundane.

I suppose it’s my fault that I startled you. You started wildly swinging a stick at me but eventually you calmed down. I called you a beautiful swan and you seemed happy about it. I never told you this, but I didn’t notice that you had in fact hit me with the stick once.

It’s why I have a scar on my upper lip.

When I woke up from that dream, I felt something heavy on my chest, like a part of me was missing.

But I will get out of here. I made a promise and I am your Oathkeeper. And I intend to be so for the rest of my life.

Yours always,

Regina

**Date Unknown**

Emma,

I confronted Mother about Daniel.

I don’t know why. It seemed like a good a time as any.

But she sneered at me, told me my heart is my weakness. And what she did, she did to protect me. She confessed to “getting rid” of Daniel, beyond that she will not clarify. She said she had no more time entertain my inane questions.

She told me she is barely keeping it together trying to defend me from your armies and that I should be grateful. And I almost believed her.

But then she said you claimed to have broken free from my enchantment and swore to kill me.

That I do not believe.

My Emma is kind. My Emma never lies even though she might get punished afterwards. Whoever is sending their armies to get me is not my Emma… and this worries me even more.

And I can feel it, Emma. I can feel the anger surging.

Slowly, my powers are returning.

Only, I hope I can make it in time to attend your wedding. I would so love to see you in your wedding dress. I had hoped to be there and watch you walk down the aisle.

I had hoped—no.

This prince you are marrying, I hope he loves you more than—

I hope he loves you.

You deserve nothing less than to be loved entirely.

Yours always,

Regina


	19. Twenty Second Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty Second Day of the First Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Emma,

I apologize if the writing is not as steady and if the papers are a bit singed. My powers are growing exponentially but I find that it is harder and harder to control now.

I have very little time, but I must write to you, in case I do not make it out of this alive.

I have uncovered my Mother’s betrayal and the snake that dares to marry you.

I have spent the last few nights gathering evidence, in hopes that by the time I am strong enough to fully escape my chambers, the soldiers camped outside will at least hear me out before they pass judgment on me. I have no intention of harming your soldiers.

My remaining patience and goodwill, however, cannot extend to my Mother, her cohorts, and their armies. On my honor, I will murder every last one of them, if I have to.

My Mother is setting it up so that she will come out of this the hero, the one who has slain her daughter, the Evil Queen. And she shall sit at Prince Killian’s right as a treasured advisor. She can never claim the throne, of course, but she will sit as close to it as possible.

At one point, I suspect she will wield her magic and manipulate him once he has taken the throne for himself.

In a little while, I shall confront my mother. I will bind her with the same chain she bound me with, only I have forged several more layers of spells onto them. If I succeed, it will strip her of her powers completely and she will never again be able to do magic.

I’m on borrowed time, Emma. This power surging in me is consuming me as well. I’m afraid I might not see you again, much less stop you from marrying that snake. But I will be damned if I don’t try.

But in case, I don’t make it, I want you to know that there is one who has always loved you, one who loves you still… and for always.

You are a creature of light and I endeavored so that my darkness would never touch you. I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t. I could hardly say no to anything you asked.

If you had, at one point, asked for the entire realm, I would have given it to you, one way or another. But you only ever asked for my friendship, my companionship. I tried to push you away, but you were stubborn. You kept threatening to take the journey up the mountains to see me and I know that would have been the death of you, so instead I kept coming down to see you.

I thought that if I could pour my affections onto Daniel, I would forget about you. But even he noticed that you were all I ever talked about, all I ever thought of.

Forgive me, Emma for not telling you this sooner. In fact, I never meant to tell you of this ever.

But it seems my time is nearly up and so at least before I go, I should be able to tell you

I love you.

Regina 


	20. Twenty Fifth Day of the Third Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**Twenty Fifth Day of the Third Month of Fall, Year Twenty of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am doing well, or at least as well as can be expected.

The journey was slow and arduous, and we needed to make so many stops which did not please Regina at all.

In fact, she was cross the entire time. And I understand why. She’s always traveled alone and never had to worry about making stops.

But eventually, we reached our destination and that lightened her mood a little bit. I still wonder what you had to say to convince her to let me join in her journey home.

You would love it here.

The air is fresh, if a bit thin. And everywhere is white, even the treetops. Regina assures me that the colors come back in spring but as we are in the middle of winter, there would be nothing to see here but white treetops, even higher mountains, and snow… lots and lots of snow.

Her estate is bigger than I anticipated, and it takes a lot of her magic every day to rebuild parts of it, little by little. I suppose she really was not joking when she said she and her mother levelled the buildings in their estate, including her tower, during their fight.

Because she needs to concentrate, you would be glad to know that I have started learning how to cook. I nearly poisoned us at one point, but Regina is no longer turning a sickly shade of green when we eat our meals so I count that as a win.

I am keeping up with my studies, do not worry. Regina, true to fashion, managed to spare her library, of course. So, if I thought I would be released from my readings, I was gravely mistaken.

I have also found a little spot where I replanted _our_ apple tree. It is right outside her chamber windows so she can always see it.

She says that after this, she plans on rebuilding and repopulating the villages that her mother destroyed. That would take considerably more time.

Which then leads me to my problem, and why I’m writing to you both.

There is a lot to accomplish here and I don’t know when the proper time would be to ask for her hand in marriage.

I’ve been keeping the ring you gave me and I—

I don’t know how to ask, when to ask, or if I should even ask.

What if she says no?

I don’t even know if she wants to get married. I haven’t even told her that I found her letters. So she doesn’t know that I know how she feels for me.

She doesn’t know that I feel the same, and it is tearing me to pieces.

But I should be able to propose to her before her birthday. Or I don’t know.

I’m terrified.

Please send help.

Your Cowardly Daughter,

Emma.


	21. First Day of the Second Month of Winter, Year Twenty-One of Queen Snow’s Reign.

**First Day of the Second Month of Winter, Year Twenty-One of Queen Snow’s Reign.**

Dearest Mom and Dad,

She said yes!

Prepare the Royal Entourage, we are having the wedding here.

The One Marrying Her Best Friend,

Emma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheLazyBam) to watch me have a break down whenever I'm working on something. ^__^


End file.
